Tamotsu
by The Fallen God
Summary: Tamotsu is a shinigami with great power. power that could make the captains quake with fear. But can he control the power. or will it consume him and destroy all of soul society. Rated T and don't forget it
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach.

Place:

Soul Society Soul Reaper Academy

Time:

9:48 a.m.

A boy is running to the Soul Reaper Academy's main building. He has pitch black hair and grey eyes, his skin is pale and is wearing a black hooded jacket over an Academy uniform, and a long zanpakto on his back. He picked up the pace as he got closer to the school. He was late for class and knew he would be in trouble. But there was nothing he could do about that now. He hurried into the building and down the halls till he was outside the dojo used for practicing with ones zanpakto in its Shikai form against other students. Luckily the teacher was not looking so he slipped in unnoticed and sat down between his two friends.

"Tamotsu. You're late… Again." The friend on his right said. Tamotsu Yamaguchi is the black jacketed boy's name. Ever since he had first gotten his zanpakto he has known its name and been able to call forth its Shikai form and mastered it soon after. He has a natural talent for using his zanpakto and using Kido. Most people believe that Tamotsu will be the most likely person in the class to master bankai.

"Shut up Daichi." Retorted Tamotsu. Daichi Mori is a natural with his zanpakto but is very poor at using Kido. His hair is a pure white and his eyes are a light blue. His skin is tan and he is very muscular.

"You know you need to stop being late to class. The teacher will find out." The girl on his left said.

"Not you to Chika" Said Tamotsu with fake tears in his eyes. "My friends are abandoning me" Chika Kaneko has purple brown hair and green eyes. She is the light part about the group of three friends and does not fail to cheer her friends up when they are down. She is a little better than average at fighting with a zanpakto and is a master of Kido. She is also a straight a student.

"No. Not at all. We were jus…." She started but was cut off by the teacher

"Yamaguchi, Kaneko. Since you feel like socializing why don't you two spar next, and don't hold back." The teacher yelled from behind them.

"Yes sensei." Both of them said in unison. And got up to go to the arena, a big football field sized indention in the ground. They both walked to the edge and slid down the walls. They both took their stances and drew their zanpaktos. Now when the teacher said 'don't hold back' he meant 'use your Shikai and don't hold back'. The teacher signaled for the start of the match and the two friends released their zanpaktos.

"Rise from your grave, Burakkufaiā." Yelled Tamotsu. Just as he said it his five foot long zanpakto shrank down to a mere two feet and turned to bone which then got engulfed in a black fire. A site that drove fear into the other students hearts.

And at the same time Chika yelled "Sing your song, Paradaimu" As said these words her zanpakto faded away. And the fight began.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach

Place:

Soul Society Soul Reaper Academy

Time:

10:13 a.m.

The Arena was filled with a sound much like a song after Chika released her zanpakto. The hum was hypnotizing to all who watched. Chika had never fought Tamotsu before using Shikai. So she wasn't expecting what happened next. Instead of going into a trance like the rest of the class and any other opponent she has faced, Tamotsu seemed unaffected by the song of Paradaimu. Tamotsu charged at Chika holding his two foot long bone sword ready to thrust forward. Tamotsu ran with such speed that Chika would not be able to dodge in time. In a second Burakkufaiā was an inch from Chika's face. She had really thought she could beat him even though she couldn't fight with Paradaimu in Shikai she could still use kido when Paradaimu's song had him in a trance. But that trance never came. It didn't even affect him. Paradaimu returned to Chika's side, and the fight was over.

Time:

10:13

The fight hadn't even taken a minute. Seeing Burakkufaiā in action renewed the fear of the owner in all of the hearts of the onlookers. Tamotsu brought Burakkufaiā away from Chika's face and returned it to its normal form. He slung the five foot long blade over his shoulder positioning it on his back before turning away from the stunned girl and climbing the edge of the arena to his seat next to Daichi. All eyes were on him. Well to be honest all eyes were on Burakkufaiā. And all eyes showed fear.

"You held back." Daichi stated from next to him. He looked over at his friend

"Of course I did. If not she would be toast. Literally." Tamotsu told his friend. Daichi was the only one who knew the full extent of Tamotsu's Shikai. And he had ended up losing in one swing of Burakkufaiā. There is a reason the sword is on fire.

Chika had finally recovered from the shock of the fight. She had been totally defenseless in the fight. She climbed out of the arena and took he seat. She had no idea that Tamotsu could resist Paradaimu, but he was completely immune to it.

Time:

12:30

(Switch to 1st person view of Tamotsu)

Class was dismissed for lunch. My friends and I always walked together to lunch but there was something I needed to do today. Walking at their pace I wait for them to start up a conversation before slowing my step half of a pace. After a few minutes they are far ahead of me without them realizing I was gone. I stop walking and turned around making my way to the arena. I was lucky enough to have encountered a person who could help me reach Bankia. Not only that but he was the youngest person ever to reach Bankia which is just what I needed. The person I so luckily ran into was none other than the captain of the 10th squad, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Last week I had luckily run into him during a captains inspection of the school. I am not going to bore you with a boring flashback but I will tell you we made a deal. He said that if I met him every day during lunch he would teach how to achieve bankai. It is my dream to achieve bankia in order to avenge my family. My family had died during an attack on soul society a few years ago and I have sworn to avenge my family by killing the man who killed them. But in order to do so I need bankai.

Arriving at the arena I slid down into it I bowed before the prodigy captain. I now know the drill for these training sessions. The only reason the captain is here is to supervise my training. Drawing my zanpakto I shout "raise from your grave, Burakkufaiā" my five foot long sword shortens into its two foot long bone sword. Catching on fire in its black flames I concentrate. A few days ago I was able to materialize my zanpakto's spirit. I concentrate on the form of my zanpakto drawing it into the physical realm. I look up at the creature in front of me, it is a large creature that looks somewhat like a wolf that stands on two legs. It has thick black fur and blood filled eyes. Its arms are covered in black fire and has human like hands that haver large claws coming from the tips of its fingers. From its back sprout two large bat like skeletal wings covered in black fire. This is the spirit of my zanpakto.

_A/N Hey. the first two chapters haven't had much happen. but it will get better. and the chapters longer. more action. but for now i am going to camp. i will spend time thinking of ideas. and will try sketching Burakkufaiā and posting it as my avatar. So for now Farwell._


End file.
